


Hessonite Through Hell & High Water

by Gothams_Only_Wolf



Series: Euphoria [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Wings, Apocalypse Fix-it, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Gen, M/M, Mild Blood, Not Season/Series 03 Compliant, Winged Castiel, Winged Dean Winchester, Winged Gabriel, Winged Sam Winchester, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 12:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6284920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_Only_Wolf/pseuds/Gothams_Only_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Righteous Man has broken the first Seal and started the End of Days... But he's the wrong one. Castiel must do something he never thought himself capable of doing. Allies are "enemies" and a final clash is inevitable.</p><p>Sequel to Adventurine Weapon of Power</p><p>Euphoria!verse</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hessonite Through Hell & High Water

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, this is amazing and terrifying all in one?! I have the rest of the series planned out now and Cas is in full swing despite my college classes and deadlines. I never thought it would get this far. It was just a blurb that popped into my head and grew a life of it's own. 
> 
> A huge thank you to the tiny number of people who read this. All of you are friggin' awesome and I hope you enjoy the remainder of the series!
> 
>  
> 
> _Fic Note: Castiel's wings are European magpie, Gabriel's are osprey, Sam's are great horned owl, Dean's are short-eared owl, Uriel's are peregrine, Ezekiel/Gadreel's are kestrel, Michael's are red-tailed hawk and Alfie's are little owl._

* * *

Castiel's mind played Lilith's words on repeat as he mentally flipped through Father's prophecy book. It took a few precious moments but it was enough to get him furious. 

"You broke a Righteous Soul?!" He roared, all three sets of his wings snapping open in an aggressive display as his halo flared to life with a high-pitched whine that made Uriel and Ezekiel cry out in dismay. Lilth's lifeless gaze widened and her small mouth dropped open as demons started fleeing their hosts. "How **_dare you_**!" 

"It took him years to break! We had to tell him his sons were in Hell with him and that they were being given the same treatment." Lilith hissed out as Castiel summoned his Enforcer blade, the metal morphing into a true long sword instead of the smaller form. "I want my Father here!" 

" ** _You broke the Balance! Not just here on Earth but in the Universe!_** " Castiel spoke roughly and spared a glance for his screaming allies. Apparently even Enforcers couldn't handle his Seraphic Grace for very long. " ** _Do you have any idea how long it will take to restore?!_** " 

"I can't handle this. Azael _clearly_ picked the wrong family. I have other places to be, Seraph." Lilith expelled herself from the little girl and Castiel shoved his most of his Grace away before he could burn out the eyes of his companions. The little girl hiccuped at the sight of all the blood on her and— Oh, that poor human. 

He cradled her close, humming softly as he cleared away the blood with Grace. "I am truly sorry, little one." 

"Am I a bad little girl?" He heard and stiffened at the horrified tone coming from her. 

"No, not at all." Castiel reassured as he placed two fingers against her temple while softly pressing his Grace against the oily remains of Lilith's possession and obliterating them. He thoroughly destroyed any memory Lilith had made in the little girl, relived that Lilith at least had some shred of decency to not subject the girl to things beyond her age. "You were possessed by a very bad thing." 

"Are you an Angel, mister?" Soft doe eyes looked up at him in relief. 

"I am," he admitted as he pressed her mind to sleep. Castiel turned and faced his Unit. "My apologies, Uriel, Ezekiel. May I heal you?" 

"Of course, Commander Novak." Uriel answered while Ezekiel's wings shook with fear. Castiel was incredibly gentle as he healed the cuts and bruises of his second-in-command, hands glowing faintly with Grace. "Why do you fear our Commander?" 

"It's not natural. I am not natural. Ezekiel's reaction is perfectly reasonable," He sighed as he tucked his angelic wings and Grace away fully. 

"But—" 

"Peace, Uriel. Ezekiel will need to come to terms with this himself." Castiel mentioned as he sheathed the shrunken blade. "Give him a moment. Please check the vessels for any remaining demons. Contain them but do not exorcise them just yet." 

Fear. Something that he didn't normally associate with himself and yet here was someone in his Unit (part of him insisted that Garrison fit better) who did just that. Ezekiel sheepishly scooted into Castiel's visual range, not understanding that his presence was projected against several of the newer planes Castiel could now detect. 

"Commander?" 

"Yes Ezekiel." He folded his wings behind himself, hoping to bring down the intimidation factor he now carried. 

"Could... Could you heal my wounds as well?" Castiel turned to his soldier and noticed the cuts along his wings and sides from a particularly ferocious demon. 

"Of course," He moved slowly and allowed Ezekiel to keep Castiel's hands in his sight at all times. "Are you alright aside from your physical injuries?" 

"I'm sorry I was scared. You were huge and terrifying and it wasn't even aimed at me. I was pathetic." Ezekiel blurted, his wings lowering in apology as Castiel's wings opened lowly and flashed the undersides briefly in reassurance. 

"The Bible does say that Angels can be as wrathful as God." Castiel murmured wryly. "I did not mean to scare you. I was angry and distraught. I offer my apologies as well."

"Thank you Commander." Ezekiel scuffed his boot-tip against the hardpacked earth but continued. "Raphael... She approached me yesterday and asked how the Novak Unit was getting on now that you were back. I told her that we were gladdened to have you back, though confused as to why you had the Winchesters with you. A... half-truth. She bought it but I suspect she'll try to defect the rest of the Unit." 

"And Micheal?" 

"He speaks intensely with the Archive. She has not lent out anything to anyone as she claims to be backed up on papers she must place into order. I suspect he is trying to find a way to separate Novaks from their anchor; specifically you and the elder Winchester." The Enforcer looked uncomfortable at saying it but it made the most sense. 

"You are a good soldier and I am heartened to have you on our side." He said, clapping a hand to Ezekiel's shoulder in affection. 

"You took me in after my Unit died around me. I owe you much, Commander." Ezekiel, formerly known as Gadreel, had been one of their fiercest Enforcers before his entire Unit had been ambushed by a coven of rogue Wixen and their demon allies. He alone had survived through sheer stubbornness and carried the scars to prove it. 

"You do not owe me anything. You are here of your own free will and your loyalty is valued." Castiel replied as Uriel gently moved the still-breathing vessels up against the walls of the cliff. "You have our thanks for your continued efforts."

* * *

Castiel wrapped himself around Dean the second he entered their shared quarters. 

"Who—Hey Cas." Dean relaxed into his hold and gave a soft peck to the wing closest to him. "Sam and I were practicing in your guys's gym or whatever and we kicked some ass on those dummies. Wings are fuckin' awesome to use." 

"Not a lot of winged nor Enforcers realize that they can use their entire bodies as a weapon," Castiel praised and Dean beamed. 

"He mentioned something about swan wings and that in direct proportion, we're really, really strong." Dean mentioned as he spun from Castiel's grip to face him and bury his fingers deep into Castiel's scalpulars. "Oh, missed that smell. You've been gone for so long, Sam an' I were about to come get you. You find her?" 

"Yes. She did not have any good news and even worse news. You might want to go get Sam for this." Castiel murmured quietly as he thought about the information she'd let leak. 

"Can it wait? I, uh, I really missed you." Dean looked Castiel in the eye as he said it, a flush spreading across the stubbled cheeks. "You keep going out at the crack of dawn and come back when I'm snoring into your pillow. It's getting really close to you-know-what." 

Castiel softened at Dean's confession. "Of course. The information isn't going anywhere." 

"Thanks." Dean buried his face in the crook between Castiel's upper set of wings and his shoulder, inhaling Castiel's scent with deep breaths. Castiel carded his fingers through Dean's silky hair as they swayed in place. "I made you something." 

"Oh?" He hummed as he pillowed his cheek against Dean's shoulder. 

"It's stupid." Dean mumbled into Castiel's feathers. 

"I don't even know what it is, Dean. Until I'm presented with it, I cannot determine if your statement is valid." 

Dean snorted, like Castiel knew he would. "Dork." 

"Well?" Castiel questioned. "What is it?" 

"Hold on. I gotta go get 'em." Dean reluctantly detangled himself from Castiel's embrace and dug around in the bedside drawer with both wing sets curling forward to hide whatever it was. He turned around with two wrapped boxes, the blue ribbon faded and lighter in some areas. Castiel accepted them with a smile. 

Opening them was easy but Dean still looked nervous when Castiel pushed back the lids with his fingertips simultainously. A cassette tape and a CD case sat nestled in tissue paper, the cassette labeled with readable print and the CD had a list of... songs? 

He frowned, trying to remember the significance when it clicked. 

Dean had made him a mix tape. 

He'd gone through the trouble of putting it on media meant for the Impala and a more modern version for Castiel's battered Walkman. The amount of care that had been put into it stunned him a little. 

"Cas, you don't—" 

"Shh." Castiel raised a finger and plucked both from their boxes. "Come here, please." Dean shuffled over and Castiel tugged him down for a kiss that was full of joy and tempered by the sweeteness of Dean's gesture. "I didn't really date in high school and we are nearly the same age. I've... never gotten one before. Would you like to listen to it together?" 

Dean's smile could've been substituted for the sun with how bright it was.

* * *

Castiel curled around both brothers at the news that their Father's trials hadn't ended when he'd gone to Hell to heal Dean. 

"How long?" Dean rasped from where his face was buried against Castiel's shoulder. Gabriel was on his way but Sam had taken comfort in Castiel's embrace as well. 

"Time... It passes differently in Hell. One month here is ten years down there." 

"A year. He's been through a hundred years of torture because of me." He mumbled with a wavering voice. 

"No." At Castiel's fierce tone, Dean looked up from his spot. "John knew he was getting into something when he sacrificed himself for you. He knew enough that the demon after Sam wouldn't quit until he had at least one Winchester under his thumb." 

"I... I don't understand." Sam blurted, looking up with pained hazel eyes. 

"All Winchesters, past and present, have Righteous Souls. They protect, they sacrifice themselves for the betterment of thier fellows and... they keep the balance of the world." Castiel explained, the words coming out of his mouth without understanding where they came from. "The world is on a pendulum. Enforcers, hunters and their support keep the world from stopping one way or the other on that measurement. For periods of great peace, war must follow, for every season of prosperity, there must be a bad year." 

Both Winchesters made a surprised noise of comprehension. 

"It is something many are not privy to so, aside from my Unit, Charlie or Dororthy, this needs to be kept quiet. Your Father breaking has created an imbalance. The pendulum is swinging hard for the side of evil. We must prevent it." 

"How? How do we keep my brother from Hell?" 

"I have an idea."

* * *

Castiel brought Dorothy a steaming cup of what Charlie informed him was her favorite drink along with a small sticky bun. The Archive adored both but rarely indulged herself. 

"Thank you Castiel." Dorothy murmured as she sorted through massive piles of manuscripts, scrolls and documents so old they were preserved through Enforcer energy shields. He started when he realized she wasn't speaking English. "You understood me." 

"Yes." 

"I'm speaking Enochian. How?" She set down the scroll in her hands in wonderment. 

"Death had some interesting information to impart on us." He replied in the same tongue, his tone wry. "I'm an Angel of the Lord. A Seraph, to be exact." 

"Good. You can help me translate these then." Dororthy commanded as she shifted a pile with her inherent power. "All Enochian, all in an impossible dialect I have no hope of reading unless I sit with them for fifty years." 

"Even with your enchantment?" Castiel was surprised at her grumbled admission. 

"Sadly yes. My enchantment can only stretch so far." Dorothy sighed as she flicked her heavy sable braid over her shoulder. "I hope whatever's in there can help you with your problem." 

Castiel settled into a comfortable chair with the first of the ancient manuscripts. This was going to be a very long day if Dorothy had any say in the matter. 

After hours of translating and sorting them on relevance, he paused at a line that looked promising. 

He read the line again, just to make sure he wasn't seeing things, turning around to poke Dorothy with his lower left wing in his agitation. 

"Can you read this one?" 

"I can." 

"Read it out loud, please. I think I might have found a solution." Castiel half-asked, half-ordered with pleading eyes. 

"Alright, Angel. Untangle your feathers." Dorothy patted his back as she leaned over to read it. She did a double-take, much the same as Castiel had when he'd read the same line. "Under circumstances moste perilous, ye shall find that the grasp of a holy Angel is moste powerful. The majestic strength can hold daemons, humans and, upon occassion, Wing'd. It is said that Angels are rarer still than they were in years prior but come to our purgatory here on this terra firma to save us frome our sins." 

"But will my grip be strong enough to hold onto Dean's soul?"

* * *

Gabriel and Castiel sat on the roof of Headquarters, all three sets of wings tangled in a brotherly embrace. 

"Hold onto his soul? Like, physically touch it and make sure Lilith can't get her nasty hands on it?" Gabriel asked as he mimed cleaning out his ear. 

"Yes, Gabe, exactly like that." Castiel's free wings flicked up and to the side so that his feathers displayed his irritation with his brother. "The script doesn't go into how it's the most powerful or how to use it though, so I fear we're back at square one." 

"Nah. Just trust your Grace. It should know what to do. Especially since the Balance has been broken." Gabriel reassured as he leaned against Castiel with a soft grin. "So I saw Dean-o made you a mixtape." 

"I think it's a very sweet gesture." Castiel defended as he pulled the cassette container from his pocket. "We listened to it together." 

"Of course you did. Somehow you know how to say all the right things to comfort your anchor," Gabe snorted before sighing. "Me, on the other wing... Not so much." 

"What do you mean?" Castiel asked as he settled his free sets close to him. 

"Sam and I aren't as close as I'd like us to be." His brother admitted as his wings practically wilted in shame. A few feathers were bent or the shafts were kinked, giving Gabriel a rougher appearance than normal. "Like–I can't believe I'm gonna say it out loud–you and Dean." 

"Dean and I share a profound bond. So do you and Sam; he is your anchor. Have you told him what that entails?" Castiel questioned as he looked his brother in the eyes. 

"... No. I don't want to lose what attention I get from him. I go out like you do and come back exhausted and he's nowhere to be seen." Gabriel scratched at the inner coverts of his wing sheepishly, shedding a few golden feathers in the process. It gave Castiel an idea. 

"Have you given him one of your feathers or some down?" 

Gabriel grinned, eyes twinkling at the suggestion. "Thanks Cassie. You're kinda a BAMF now." 

"BAMF?" 

"Ask Dean-o to explain."

* * *

Castiel thought he'd had enough on his plate to last him but _someone_ thought it wasn't enough. 

Sam was addicted to demon blood and... missing from Enforcer Headquarters.

**Author's Note:**

> Please do comment, complain, ect. Feedback is lovely~


End file.
